battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps is a branch of the United States Military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces to anywhere on the planet in a matter of hours. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the United States Marine Corps fight the Imperial Japanese Navy. Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Invasion of the Philippines *Coral Sea *Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima Player Kits Scout *Combat Knife *No.4 Lee Enfield (Scoped) *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Assault *Combat Knife *M1918 BAR *M1911 *3 Mk2 Hand Grenades Anti-Tank *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer *Combat Knife *M1 Garand *M1911 *Wrench *Anti-Tank Mines *ExpPack Battlefield Vietnam The United States Marine Corps is one of the playable factions in Battlefield Vietnam. They fight against the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong. Engagements Against the NVA *'Operation Hastings': 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *'Siege of Khe Sahn': 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *'Defense of Con Thien': 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Engagements Against the Viet Cong *'Saigon 1968': 101st Airborne Division vs. C-10 Saigon Sapper Battalion Player Kits Assault Loadout 1 * Loadout 2 * Heavy Assault Loadout 1 * Loadout 2 * Engineer Loadout 1 * Loadout 2 * Scout Loadout 1 * Loadout 2 * Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps is one of the three factions featured in the original Battlefield 2. They fight against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. Battlefield 2: Armored Fury added new maps fight the PLA and MEC, while Battlefield 2 Special Forces added new gadgets for each kit to use. Engagements Against the PLA *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *FuShe Pass *Songhua Stalemate *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun (Armored Fury) Engagements Against the MEC *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Harvest (Armored Fury) *Operation Road Rage (Armored Fury) Player Kits Anti-Tank *Knife *92FS *MP5 *SRAW Battlefield 2: Special Forces *Grappling Hook *Gas Mask *Night Vision Assault *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *M203 *Smoke Grenade Battlefield 2: Special Forces *SCAR-H *Hand Grenades *Grappling Hook *Flashbang *Gas Mask *Night Vision Engineer *Knife *92FS *M11-87 *Hand Grenades *Anti Tank Mines *Wrench Battlefield 2: Special Forces *Gas Mask *Night Vision Medic *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *Hand Grenades *Defibrillator *Medic Bag Battlefield 2: Special Forces *Gas Mask *Night Vision Sniper *Knife *92FS (Surpressed) *M24 *Hand Grenades *Claymore Battlefield 2: Special Forces *Zip Line *Gas Mask *Night Vision Spec-Ops *Knife *92FS *M4 *Hand Grenades *C4 Battlefield 2: Special Forces *Zip Line *Gas Mask *Night Vision Support *Knife *92FS *M249 SAW *Hand Grenades *Ammo Bag Battlefield 2: Special Forces *Tear Gas *Gas Mask *Night Vision Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two factions. They fight against the Imperial japanese Navy on every map. Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea Player Kits Rifleman *M1 Bayonet *M1 Garand *3 M17 Rifle Grenades *2 Mk2 Hand Grenades Infantry *M12 Wrench *Thompson *M18 Rocket Launcher *2 Mk2 Hand grenades Scout *M1 Bayonet (in hand) *M1903 Springfield *M1911 *3 packs of TNT Vehicles Light Vehicles *Willys MB Tanks *Sherman Naval Vessels *LCVP *Enterprise Class Aircraft Carrier Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Vought F4U Corsair *B-25 Mitchell Emplacements *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Release In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Marines Corps makes a brief appearance in two singleplayer missions: "Operation Aurora", where the player is part of a Marine operation against the IJN, and in High Value Target, where Bad Company gets support from Marines against Russian forces. Operation Aurora Weapons Used *Thompson *Type 100 (only used by Thomas Wyatt) *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Knife Vehicles Used *Vought F4U Corsair *Type 95 Kurogane (stolen) *Commando Boat *Japanese submarine (stolen) Notable Personnel *Owens *Thomas Wyatt *Faraday *McKee High Value Target Weapons Used *XM8 Prototype Vehicles Used *HMMWV Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The United States Marine Corps is also scheduled to make an appearance as a multiplayer faction Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam which is to be released in winter 2010. They will be pitted against the North Vietnamese Army. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2